Ænema
by Sister Blood
Summary: Sequel to Wings for Raven. Will their love last, or is it only skin deep? What will the Titans do when the Joker decides to pay them a visit? Star/Rae.
1. Rosetta Stoned

DISCLAIMER: No I don't own Teen Titans, DC Universe does.

This is a sequel to Wings for Raven, because you all wanted one, and I love you all so much.

**Chapter 1**

In Gotham the veteran thug made his way to his Boss's room. As he entered his Boss's chamber the saw a really long table, the one where they held weekly meetings over there crimes profit, and at the far end of the table stood a chair facing the opposite him. The thug walked up behind the chair where his Boss was.

A hand in a white glove extended from the left side of the chair. The thug heard a dark voice echo through out the room saying, "That's far enough Sally." Then the glove returned behind the chair.

Sally stopped, and mentally prepared himself. "B...Boss some of Two Face's gang is starting to take over our turf. It first started with the laundry mat, then the chinese restaurant, and now they even have people in the carnival." Sally explained.

"Old Harvey still got it." The voice bend the chair said in a laughing manner.

That was not the reaction he was planning on. He was ready to put money on this news pissing the Boss off, and then him going into a long rant, but he sounded calm. Sally heard the sound of a newspaper turn its page, "You readin up on the Bat's newest activities?"

"No, no Sally boy." The he said the the extended glove held up a finger and shook it back and forth, "Right now I'm a little interested in his Boy Blunder."

"Robin? Didn't he skip town... like a while back?"

"Ah yes, but it seems he's made a new nest, in Jump City."

"Jump City... thats perry far off."

"Yes," The voice then grew sad, "And it also seems that he has no real villains there to play with."

"Well, what of it?"

The voice grew happy once again, "Well Sally I'm going to go visit our little Fatman." The chair then turned around, and Sally was looking his Boss in the eyes.

The man in the chair had on a classic suit, the only oddity was it being purple. His face was bleach white with dark black circles around his eyes, and plastered on his mouth was a grin the size of a city bus. Sally was always a little taken back when he sees his Boss, for his Boss was none other than the legendary clown prince of crime, The Joker.

"Y...your leavin, But what about the boys, what about me?"

"What about you?" The Joker laughed.

"You said you would take care of us, not ditch us to go play with bird boy."

"Oh Sally, I'm hurt, I can't believe you where thinking I was about to go, and leave you nothing. Tell you what... You go and fetch Harley, and I'll give you the combination to my personal safe... deal?"

All Sally saw was dollar sighs at that moment, "Y... yeah Boss anything you say."

The Joker and Harley where on the road within the hour, leaving Sally to go through the Joker's old room.

"Come on where is the safe?" Sally cursed, he found the note easily. It read, _Dear Sally, I am a man of my word, the safe combination is 0, 1, 2, 3, 4, 6. It is all yours. Love The Joker._ Now the only problem was where to find the damn thing. Sally searched all over the place, under the bed, in the closet, and the desk, but no safe was to be found. Until he finally looked behind the giant oil painting of Harley and the Joker above the fireplace. Sally was relieved to finally find it and quickly put in the combination. The door open slowly and all Sally could see was the safe was full of a red pillow-ish thing.

Sally looked closer and the pillow turned out to be a boxing glove and fired out and hit Sally in the face nocking him to the ground, with the glove lying on his chest. "The old boxing glove trick, gets them every time." The Jokers voice boomed through a speaker recording. "Oh Sally I told you I would take care of you HAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAHAHAHAAHAHHAHAAAHAHA!" The glove then sprayed out a purple gas covering Sally's face. Sally started coughing and coughing, and... laughing. It started as only a little chuckle then made it's way to out right mad scientist laughter. Sally's heart rate then went up to the point where his chest sounded like a drum solo. Then everything stopped, and Sally would be forever frozen in a grim grin, only known as yet another victim of joker venom.

.... .... .... .... ....

Even outside the oddly T shaped tower one could hear the laughter.

"Haaahaahaa, No, Haahaaahaaa, stop it, haaahahahahhaaa, Star stop it, I can't take it, ha hahaa, anymore." Raven laughed and Starfire held her down tickling her.

"Hahaha See girlfriend Raven, I told you I would make you laugh." Starfire laughed.

Life in the Titan Tower had change in the last few weeks, since Raven's and Starfire's choice on being a couple. It was not uncommon to see the two holding hands where ever they went. For the first time in her life Raven new what it was like to love and be loved back.

.... .... .... .... ....

"This is News reporter John Hat reporting for News Channel 11, sighing off." The man said into the camera. He was reporting the traffic jam on the bridge over the ship dock. As soon as the camera turned off the man burst out yelling, "Traffic, Traffic I get stuck with traffic while Carder gets the piece on the city bill. I should have went with Channel 13, I new I should have going with 13." As the man cursed himself for his own misfortune he fail to notice the two ships leaving the dock for the bay returning to port. "At 13 I bet I would be respected more." Right as the ships made it half way back to the dock they exploded in a huge ball of fire. The pedestrians could feel the heat from the fire, from the bridge. "Get the camera back on! Get the bloody camera back on!" The John shouted.

As the other man fumbled with the camera they hear a loud screeching sound, followed by the two ends of the bridge collapsing. As the two ends fell the bridge fell inward tossing all its users into the bay, and leaving the bridge in a strange U shape.

The media swarmed this story, it was on every channel. As one news team used a helicopter and what they saw from above shocked them. It was clear as day, looking down at the two ships firey remains, and the U like bridge formed a perfect smiley face.

.... .... .... .... ....

"Well that one way to cross the bridge, right Harley." The Joker laughed and watched his destruction.

"Wouldn't do it any otha way Mistah J" Harley agreed. "So what's da plan puddin?"

"Harley my girl, this town needs a enema!" The Joker laughed. "And it starts with the Teeny Toddlers. HAAAHAHHAHHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

.... .... .... .... ....

"And If you look from above it seems to make a smile. Does this mean anything to you police chief Anderson?"

"I like I said, it was a attack of some sort, and as for the smile we believe it being only a coincidence."

It was the same story on every channel. The Smile Bombings of Jump City. All the Titans watched the TV with extreme bordem.

"Robin, we've been watching the News for hours. They haven't come up with anything yet, can we possably watch, or do something else?" Beast Boy asked for the third time.

"Sorry Best Boy we need to keep updated." Robin explained.

"But Dude we haven't heard anything new in three hours and twenty three minutes." Beast Boy wined.

"Robin Beast Boy's right, if they haven't found anything new by now." Cyborg argued.

"Well..." Robin was then cut off by the TV.

"This just in. A security camera caught something." The News anchor said as a video popped into the screen showing a dark figure running off one of the ships laughing like a madman.

Robin instanly recocnised the laugh, and streightened up, all his worst fears became a reality.

"Police say this man here is the only suspect know to the ship and bridge bombings." The news anchor said.

'Why.. why would he come here?' Robin asked himself. 'This is bad, this is really bad.'

"Friend Robin, what is it that troubles you?" Starfire asked, as she noticed Robins odd facial expression.

"Yeah dude you don't look too well." Beast Boy through in.

"I'm fine... I just need to be alone for a bit." Robin said quickly, and left before anyone could ask him anything different.

"What's eating him?" Cyborg asked.

Starfire quickly became alarmed, "Something is eating Robin! I do not wish for him to be eaten."

Raven put her arm around the clueless alien, and pulled her close. "Star... it is just an expression."

"Oh thank goodness." Starfire said as she put her hand over her chest.

"As soon as the report showed the laughing guy, I sensed rage and fear boil up in him." Raven told the others. "Something really upset him."

Robin walked back and forth in his room for what felt like hours. 'It couldn't really be him, could it? The smile, the laugh, it is too much.' Robin though to himself. 'The only way to know if it's him is to wait and see.'

.... .... .... .... ....

A week passed since the smile bombings, and there were no leads on the laughing man. To the police finding the suspect this late in a case seemed grim.

"Raven why is Robin still acting so 'on the edge'?" The orange haired alien asked.

"It seems to have something to do with the smile bombings. He is just so stubborn, he wont talk to anyone about it." Raven explained.

"I do not like seeing him like this." Starfire mopped.

"Hey don't be sad." Raven hated seeing Starfire sad. "Hey I got an idea, lets go out tonight. Just you and me, you pick the place."

"Really?" Starfire asked knowing Raven had been trying to keep their relationship low profile. "But I though you said..."

"I said I want to make you happy above everything else." Raven cut her off.

Starfire's sadness was replaced with joy, and she grew a mischievous grin, "Anywhere I want?"

After seeing Starfire's look Raven knew she was in for a long night.

"Isn't this place glorious?" Starfire asked as they approached Jump city's newest night club The Ellipsis. The violet neon lights lit up the nights sky.

"Yeah... glorious." Raven said in her monotonic voice.

They made their way in and took a seat in the back. The club had a lot of people, dancing, and karaoke. All three Raven hated. It wasn't long until she spotted them.


	2. Ticks and Leeches

DISCLAIMER: No I don't own Teen Titans, DC Universe does.

This is a sequel to Wings for Raven, because you all wanted one, and I love you all so much.

Chapter 2

"Hey! Yous guys is da Teen Titans right" The woman asked. "Hey let me buy yous a drink. What ya havin?"

Raven looked and saw a tall blond woman at their table. "Thanks Miss, but no thanks."

"Please, call me Harley, everyone does." The woman replied. "And come on, one drink won't kill ya."

"She is right Raven." Starfire agreed.

"Well... ... ok. Just one." Raven said.

"Hey waita! Gi-me one gin a'd tonic, a'd whatever they two want." Harley yelled.

"Chi tea." Raven answered.

"And a glass of milk." Starfire through in.

"Yous guys call dat a drink?" Harley asked in confusion.

"We're teens! What do you expect?" Raven through back.

"Oh, your no fun." Harley said in defeat.

"So Harley where are you from?" Starfire asked.

"Oh me? I'm here on business from Gotham." Harley replied

"Business, what kind of business" Raven asked.

"Remodelin." Harley said care freely .

Raven couldn't get over how full of joy this Harley woman was. "So... did you come here by yourself?"

"Nope, came here with Mistah J." Harley answered.

"Here are your drinks ladies." The waiter said as he put the three glasses on the table.

"Hey lets hit da dance floor, when we get done." Harley said.

"Umm...I don't..." Raven was then cut off by Starfire.

"We would love to!"

When the girls made it home it was at least two in the morning.

Raven walked Starfire to her room, and she could feel Starfire's joy radiating off her. After the dancing, and singing how could she not have been happy?

"I sense you had a good time tonight." Raven said as they reached Starfire's door.

"I did, we should do this more often." Starfire said tiredly.

"Well I'm glad your happy." Raven then kissed Starfire, she held the kiss for about a good minute, then pulled away. "Goodnight Star."

"Goodnight Raven." Starfire loved it when they kissed. They didn't do it a lot, but when ever they did she felt like melting into Raven's arms. Starfire watched as Raven turned away to return to her own room. "Raven... love you."

Raven turned back to her love. "Love you too." Then returned to her room.

.... .... .... .... ....

The Joker was just about to put faze two of his plan into action. He then pressed a button on a home-made detonator, and turned to his camera. "Good people of flight 11010 your pilots are both dead. There happens to be only ten parachutes hidden under ten lucy passengers, but just that they have them doesn't mean they will be the ones using them. Looks like you'll be fighting to see who jumps out of the plane HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAHHAHAAHAHAHA! Oh and by the way the plane will be crashing in five minutes, better get started."

The people on flight 11010 freaked, to say the least. It was a pandemic, flight attendant vs air marshal, business man vs family man, until ten people jumped out of the plane. Leaving the rest to fate.

"This just in flight 11010 crashed into the Jump City train station a little over an hour ago, thousands are injured and hundreds are dead. Ten survivors of the plane crash were found parachuting into town. They said that this attack was masterminded by the world infamous Joker. We'll keep you updated as the story progresses." The news anchor said before going to a commercial.

Robin stared deeply into the TV, 'It is him!'

.... .... .... .... ....

Robin knew he needed to speak with Batman as soon as possible. He when to his room and loaded up his computer, a few minutes later Batman's face was across Robins computer screen.

"Robin what is it?" Batman asked.

"It's the Joker! He is here." Robin informed.

Batman's face grew worried, "The Joker... oh`no!" He said in his dark voice. "This couldn't have happened at a worse time. Two Face's gang is taking over the city. It is causing gang wars, and people are getting hurt... I can't help you."

"I see." Robin said filled with disappointment.

"Lessen Robin the Joker is dangerous, you'll never know what he is up to until it's too late. Make sure your team knows this, and Robin... be careful." The dark knight said.

"I will. Thanks Bruce." Robin said taking the advice to heart.

"Keep safe Dick. Batman out." Batman said then disappeared from the screen.

Robin took a deep breath and returned to the common room to hold a meeting.

When Robin returned Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing a video game, and Starfire and Raven weren't anywhere to be found, probably they were in Starfire's room. Robin walked up and turned the game off.

"Hey man! what are you thinking?" Cyborg complained.

"Cyborg find Raven and Star, and return... we have a team meeting to attend to." Robin ordered.

In ten minutes the whole team was in the common room awaiting to hear what Robin has to say.

"We are about to face the biggest threat we have ever faced." Robin explained. "The one behind the Smile Bombing, and the plane crash was none other than the Joker."

Mixed looks filled the Titans.

"Who is this Joker?" Starfire asked.

"He's a over rated criminal." Beast Boy through in.

"No, he is psychopathic killer, who shows no mercy or pity." Robin yelled.

"Come on Robin he doesn't even have any powers, he is just a guy in a purple suit." Beast Boy tried to argue back.

"Beast Boy...would you like to fight Batman?" Robin asked.

"No way dude! That guy is one of the best super heros out there." Beast Boy shouted

"Well even Batman said he is afraid of what the Joker can do." Robin explained.

"Dude... no way." Beast Boy said aw struck.

"Wow... Batman said he was afraid of this guy." Cyborg said amazed.

"The Joker is a master manipulator, he is very skilled in poisons, and isn't a bad fighter." Robin explained and showed a picture of the Joker on his computer, and his Arkum files."His background is unknown, he has killed thousands, and he is crazy. You''ll never know what to expect, when it comes to him. He has a helper named Harley Quinn. She may seem harmless, but she is just as bad. She used to be his doctor at Arkum until her poisoned her mind, fooling her into falling in love with him." Robin pulled up two pictures, one of Harley in her clown get up, and the other without her costume.

Starfire and Raven watched in ah as they saw the same girl in the picture last night at the night club.

"I want everyone to be careful and keep a watchful eye out. They are our top priority." Robin instructed. "Dismissed."

A/N Sorry this one was a little short, but more will come. I prewrite my stories before I post them, so while your reading ch2 I'm writing ch5. Please I love output tell me how you liked it. Sorry again, I didn't know which Robin, Robin was, so I just picked one. Apparently Timothy Drake (Robin III) wasn't the Robin in Teen Titans. I thank the people who pointed this mistake out to me so I could correct it.


	3. Intolerance

DISCLAIMER: No I don't own Teen Titans, DC Universe does.

This is a sequel to Wings for Raven, because you all wanted one, and I love you all so much.

**Chapter 3**

'How did everything go so wrong?' Raven asked herself as she dangled, her arms chained together. The chain went over a beam in the ceiling leaving her about a foot off the ground. Both her arms where dislocated. Her finger nails now resembled claws, instead of two eye there were now four red ones, and lastly all of her teeth looked like they had been sharpened down to a point. She was now more of a monster than she thought possible. She didn't know how long the had kept her prisoner, one week, three weeks, who knows. All she did know, was there was something here suppressing her powers, so she couldn't escape, and she may never see her love again.

"Aw my dear Rachel," The Joker mocked as he entered to dark room holding a jumper cable and a car battery. "It is experimenting time. Don't worry it wont hurt like last time... ok never mind I lied. HAAAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHA!"

Raven though for a minute how she got in this mess.

It was the night after Robin held the Joker meeting. She spent the rest of the afternoon with Starfire. They watched a movie, they held hands, they kissed, it was a perfect day. It was four in the morning when Raven left for her room and Starfire went to the kitchen, because she was hungry for her nightly mustered, when it happened. There was a knocking at the door. Starfire not knowing any better went to answer it. Lucy for her Raven also heard the knocking, and left her room. By the time Raven reached Starfire she was already at the door, and a filmier voice said,

"Special delivery!" A woman in a post suit said as Starfire answered the door.

"Mail? At this hour?" Starfire asked in confusion.

"Hey, through rain sleet a'd snow." The woman replied.

"Star who is it, and what do they want?" Raven asked.

"It is the mail." Starfire replied.

Raven didn't like this one bit. "Star get away from..." But it was too late, a over sized mallet hit Starfire in the back of her head knocking her out. "Starfire!" Raven screamed as she launched for the woman. She was met with a old school styled bomb hitting her in the face, knocking her down,as the long fuse grew smaller.

"What's going on down there?" They heard from inside the tower as the other Titans were alerted be the noise.

"Harley grab the orange haired one, and lets be off." The Joker said as he came into Raven's view.

"NO! I wont let you" Raven yell then using her power through Starfire back inside. Then the bomb next to her exploded sending her at the Joker's feet.

"Well... we weren't after you, but pickers can't be , Harley take this with us." The Joker said pointing down at a unconscious Raven.

"Yes poodin." Harley said then grabbed Raven's legs and ran off to the get away car.

When Raven awoke she was hanging by her arms in a room with no lights. "Rise and shine!" Raven was greeted by the voice of pure evil, the voice of the Joker.

The Joker, and Harley walked in the room hand in hand, and the lights can on. The Joker was holding a syringe filled with a clear liquid, and without warning injected the liquid into Raven's neck.

"What the hell did you shoot me up with?" Raven barked

The Joker only laughed "Don't worry my dear it will only take a second."

Raven felt something enter her mind.

"What is your name?" The Joker asked.

Raven felt the thing try and tell him, but she forcefully held it back.

"Like hell I'm telling you!" Raven yelled.

"Needs more time. Harley while we wait fetch me a bagel, would your dear?" The Joker asked.

"Sure thing puddin." Harley said and fled the room.

"Now, what is your name." The Joker asked once more.

Raven felt the thing in her mind once again, but this time much stronger. It took everything she had to fight it.

"Piss off!" Raven yelled.

Harley then returned with a bagel smeared with grape jelly and cream cheese. "Here you are puddin, just the way you like it."

The Joker eyed the bagel, and backhanded the poor girl. She fell to the floor, and looked up in fear. "I hate grape! You know that don't you!" The Joker yelled.

"Yeah... but" The recovering Harley tried to explain.

"Ah so you purposefully put grape jelly on my bagel, knowing that I hate it!" The Joker yelled.

"No... I mean yes... I mean..." Harley backed away from the Joker.

"Which is it then?" The Joker ranted.

"I don't nooooo!" Harley yelled then brook down crying.

The Joker tossed the bagel at her, "Go to the store if you have to, just don't come back until you have the right kind!" Harley ran out of the room crying, and the Joker faced Raven. His once angry face was now calm again. "Nothing better than to make someone cry in the morning HAHAHAHHAAHAHAAAHHA."

'He did all that just to watch her cry? This guys off his block.' Raven though to herself.

"Ok were where we... oh yes. What is your name?" The Joker asked for the third time.

Raven, for the third time, felt the thing in her mind. This time it was unstoppable, and she blurted out the truth with out thinking.

"Rachel Roth." Raven answered, afterward she grew a look of fear across her face.

The Joker chuckled. "My dear Rachel, the games have only just begun." The Joker questioned her for hours learning virtually everything there was to know about her. From that fact that she was half demon, to how she and Starfire where lovers. "Well looks like the joke's on me. HAHAHA. I was going to take the alien, because of the claim of Bird Brain and her being love birds." The Joker laughed, "But looks you weren't a wast after all. Half demon... lets see if we can change that HAHAAHHAHAHHAAAAHHAHAHAHAAHA!" The Joker laughed as he walked out of the room turning off the lights leaving Raven alone in the dark.

She hadn't seen anyone for what felt like weeks. She was being feed by a needle in her arm. She also felt other things happen, she felt changes in her body over time. One day the lights came on, and Raven was blinded, when she opened her eyes she saw the Joker standing in front of her.

"Rise and shine Rachel." The Joker said in a sing song voice. "Oh, it looks like I'm on to something." The Joker said pointing at Raven.

"What?" Raven asked weakly.

"Oh your right puddin, it won't be long now." Harley stated pointing also at Raven.

"What is it?" Raven asked again this time with a little bit more anger.

"You think so, come here give daddy some kisses." The Joker said then puckered up his lips to Harley's direction.

"What is going on?" Raven asked again.

"Oh puddin I love it when you talk like that." Harley said as she moved closer to the Joker.

As their lips almost touched Raven yell "What the fuck you are doing to me!"

The Joker then pulled way, "Some people just ruin the mood." The Joker pulled out a mirror and show Raven her reflection.

Raven was horrified. For the face that looked her back wasn't hers, it was her demon side's. "What have you done?" Raven asked a little more that a whisper.

"Well I started experimenting with demon's blood and worked my way up to..." The Joker was cut off by Raven.

"What have you done? Why would you do this to me? Why!" Raven screamed then erupted into tears. She looked like a monster now, her four red eye glowed, as her hair once at neck length grew to her lower back. Her hands were more like claws, than finger, her teeth were all fangs.

The Joker doesn't do well with interruptions, all of his long time henchman know under no circumstance ever interrupt the Joker. The Jokers rage boiled up and he quickly backhanded Raven, he then followed with a swift punch to the stomach then a kick to the knee. "Don't you ever interrupt me ever again! Don't you know who I am?... Do you know what I going to do with you? I'm going to make it where you'll never change back, then I'll unlock your inner rage and sent you to destroy the city you once swore to protect! But not after LONG, PAINFUL, EXPERIMENTS! Haaaaaaa ahhhh haa! HAAHAHAHAH!HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The Joker laughed long and hard, filling Raven head with the cruelly honest truth, she was going to die hear.

**A/N I know, I know, you want to kill me for the cliffhanger, but if you did that then how would I post ch4?**


	4. Parabol

DISCLAIMER: No I don't own Teen Titans, DC Universe does.

This is a sequel to Wings for Raven, because you all wanted one, and I love you all so much.

**Chapter 4**

Starfire awoke the next day with a huge bump on the back of her head. She opened her eye and looked around her room, half expecting Raven to be there to watch over her. When she came to the realization that Raven wasn't there she climbed out of bed, and meet the worst day in her life with a scorning headache. Starfire made her way down the the common room where everyone was already wake... everyone except Raven. "Morning friends, why up so early?" Starfire asked.

Every eye in the room moved to Starfire, then she was bombarded with questions.

"Star are you ok?" "Star where's Raven?" "Star are you hurt?" "Star what do you remember?"

The questions where fired and Starfire couldn't even put a face to the people asking them, they all seemed like jiberesh to her. "Friends... friends please..." Starfire said as the questions kept coming. "I will answer you all, as soon as Raven comes down for breakfast."

Everyone grew quiet, and no one dared to make eye contact with her. Starfire then started to worry. 'Why is everyone acting so strangely?' She asked herself, 'Did I do something?'

Finally Robin broke the silence. "Umm... Star... we have some bad news."

After hearing and re watching everything on the security cameras Starfire couldn't hold the pain back anymore.

"But why... why would they take her?" Starfire asked

"Star they were after you and she saved you, by sacrificing herself." Robin explained.

"Is she ok?" Starfire asked inches away from tears.

"I'm sure she is fine, but we need to find her quickly." Robin said pounding his fist in to his palm.

"But what if they hurt he,... and we aren't there to help her?" Starfire then started crying.

"Star you can't think like that. She will be ok, we will get her back, I promise." Robin said trying to lift some of her sadness.

"Then as long as you say we will find her, we will." Starfire said back to him.

.... .... .... .... ....

Raven awoke abruptly when Harley undid her handcuffs. She the fell the the ground, and tried to stand, but her legs were too weak.

"What are you doing?" Raven asked weakly.

"Taken you to the bath." Harley replied as she grabbed Raven's arm and swung it over her back to help her up. It took a while to get used to walking, but she couldn't feel her arms, due to hanging from them for who knows how long. They reached what seemed like a bathroom and Harley undressed Raven and put her into the tub.

The hot water felt like heaven. Raven looked to Harley and asked, "Why are you doing this?"

"Mistah J's out, so I thought it would be nice." Harley answered.

Raven then noticed Harley's black eye, probably caused by the Joker. "Why do you stay with him, when he treats you like this?" Raven asked.

"Oh puddin's not all dat bad, once you get to know him, he's really sweet." Harley explained.

"Then why does he beat you?" Raven asked.

"Oh... Mistah J's under a lot of stress, and it is my fault really. I make mistakes, and I should know better." Harley explained.

"If you love someone, you would never hurt them... ever." Raven told her, but the girl wouldn't lessen.

"What do you know! Your just a kid! You don't know about us!" Harley yelled.

"Harley!" The Joker's voice boomed through out the hide out.

Harley left the bathroom and Raven could only hear the conversation held in the other room.

"Hi puddin!" Harley said excitedly, then there was a loud crack.

"Where is she?" The Joker yelled.

"In the bath. I thought..." Harley was interrupted by another crack.

"You can't even do the simplest task I leave for you! What good are you?" The Joker ranted

"But puddin..." Harley begged but was met with another loud crack.

"Now put her back where she goes!... NOW!"

Harley came back into the bathroom, her face bruised and bleeding. "Sorry, looks like your bath got cut short." Raven watched Harley and acctuly felt bad for her, she was head over heels in love with someone who loved pain.

Raven was then returned to her dark room, to hang and wait for the Jokers experimenting.

.... .... .... .... ....

Weeks went by and the Titans found nothing to help them find there lost friend. The hope of them finding her seemed grim, but finding her alive, that was for miracles. It appeared only one Titan believed in that kind of stuff.

Starfire watch as Robin searched the police camera's in stores. The only thing they could think of was check the stores, they had to buy food sooner or later. The only fault in the plan was if they sent a henchman out for errands. They two spent days watching different camera views, and to Robin this plan seemed to have failed.

"Star this is getting us nowhere." Robin said as he turned away from the screens.

"No it is not. They could be on the every next camera." Starfire shoot back. Of course they weren't, but Starfire had to keep up hope.

"If you want to stay here and watch go ahead, but I'm going to try to find a different way."

"Do as you like Robin, but I'm staying here." Starfire was left in the room by herself, but she didn't care, without Raven she was alone.

.... .... .... .... ....

"Aw my dear Rachel," The Joker mocked as he entered to dark room holding a jumper cable and a car battery. "It is experimenting time. Don't worry it wont hurt like last time... ok never mind I lied. HAAAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHA!" He placed a bucket of water under Raven and lowered her feet into it. "Today's experiment, Lets see how much electricity a demon can with stand before passing out." The Joker then called for Harley who appeared a few second later.

"Yes puddin." She asked so obediently.

"I would like you to do the honors." The Joker said handing Harley the jumper cables.

"Sure thing." Harley then place the clamps on Raven's arms, and Raven turned blue and shot sparks out screaming. "Ow look puddin, it is so pretty."

The Joker smiled then when he saw Raven black out, he unhooked the cables from the battery. "13 seconds, now half bad. Looks like you are just wired. HAHAHHHAHAAHHHAHAHA!"

.... .... .... .... ....

Starfire went for three days straight with out food or sleep, only watching the computer monitor. "I can't give up hope, you are still alive, you have to be, your my glakishmor" Starfire then began crying once again. "And when I find you... We'll be happy forever."

As she was crying she failed to see the camera in the top left corner of the screen, showing Harley out buying strawberry jelly.

.... .... .... .... ....

"Strawberry jelly again?" The Joker complained. "Harley will you please go back to the store and buy some grape jelly?"

'Grape jelly... now where have I heard him say dat?' Harley though to herself. She then saw the Joker pull her into a hug and kissed her.

"Please pumpkin" The Joker begged.

"How can I say no to that face?" Harley asked and happily ran out of the room.

"Back again Miss?" The store manager said when he saw Harley come back in.

"You don't carry grape jelly do you?" She asked.

"Yes mama, over there to the right." The man instructed.

After Harley got the jelly she walked out of the store and saw a missing poster of Raven. Harley looked at it for a moment and laughed, but little did she know the store manager heard her.

'I know I've seen her before but where?' He asked himself. The News then came on, and the man turned to the TV. 'Oh well it will come it me in a minute.' The News reviewed the Jokers crimes in Jump City and showed a pitcher of both the Joker and Harley Quinn. The man nearly fell back. "That's her!" He said pointing at the TV.

**A/N Yeah I know these last two chapter were kind of dark, but I picture the Joker as a dark sadist. **


	5. Parabola

**Chapter 5**

"What happened?" Robin questioned the store manager.

"She came in and bough one kind of jelly, then not ten minutes later came back and got another. I new I had seen her face before, but couldn't put me thumb on it until I saw the News." The manager said, "She comes in once or twice a week to buy random foods."

"Random foods?" Robin questioned.

"Yeah like peanut butter and pickles, or candy and cheese. Random like that." The store manager explained.

"Did she walk here?" Robin asked.

"I don't see how that matters." The store manager said.

"If she walked here, and then came back in five minutes that means she lives close by." Robin determined.

.... .... .... .... ....

Starfire watched the monitors still, in hope that she would find anything relevant to bring her Raven back to her. Her hair was a mess and she had dark circles under her eyes, this was day four without sleep and Starfire new she couldn't do this much longer. Her still had hope that maybe the next person on the monitor was them. She watched for what seemed like hours on end without blinking, until she saw her. Plain as day the women they saw at the night club was on the top left screen. Starfire was too tired to cheer, so only grew a smile. Then as like a weight was let off her shoulders, she passed out, finally getting some well deserved rest.

.... .... .... .... ....

"Hey puddin, I'm home!" Harley yelled as she walked in the door of their hide out.

"Quiet woman! I'm working." The Joker shouted from afar.

Harley walked into the room with all the tubes and funny colored liquids in side. "Whatcha doin?" Harley asked.

"I'm... almost... DONE!" The Joker yelled holding a glowing red liquid in a small test tub. "Now off to Rachel." The Joker then marched off.

Raven watched as the Joker walked in. She was expecting for him to say something along the likes as "Rise and shine, time for the experience.", but he just stood there smiling. Without saying a word, he pored the glowing red liquid on top of Raven's head, then walked out laughing. Raven didn't know how to react, until she felt a burning rage build up inside her. She couldn't control it, as her rage took over.

"Harley I believe it maybe be time to put faze three into action." The Joker laughed.

"Faze three? Whats dat?" Harley asked in excitement.

"Lets just say we will be heading back to Gotham." The Joker laughed. "But Harley me dear it seems we are out of pickles, and bagels. Would you be a doll and run to the store?"

"Sure thing puddin." Harley smiled. 'Hey didn't I just get back? Oh well Mistah J wants pickles and bagels.'

.... .... .... .... ....

Robin left the store and was on his way back to Titan Tower when he got a call from Police chief Anderson, "Robin, the store you were just at just pressed the silent alarm."

"Ok, I'm on it." Robin said turning around.

.... .... .... .... ....

Starfire awoke to very loud yelling. She went to the common room where the source of the yelling appeared to be, and when she got there what she saw shocked her. Harley Quinn was tied up in a chair.

"Let me go!" Harley yelled.

"I don't think so, if I remember right you have one of us." Robin reminded her.

"Oh come on, it is only a joke." Harley pleaded.

"Is she still alive?" Starfire asked while rushing to her.

"Yeah she's alive." Harley told her.

.... .... .... .... ....

Raven knew what happened the Joker stayed true to his word. Whatever it was he dumped on her head unlocked her rage, soon rage was all she could feel.

"I never thought it would come it this." Raven stated. She had only one option to stop herself from attacking the city, or the one she loved. Raven took in a deep breath, then exhaled it. "Ok... I'm ready." Raven closed her eyes concentration long and hard for what seemed like an hour. Then red sparks flew out from Ravens head, and she was left with a blank expression on her face.

The Joker grew bored on waiting for Harley. "Damn woman, can't even go to the store without messing up." The Joker looked over and saw a red light come from the room where he held Raven, and went to investigate. The Joker turned on the lights, and saw Raven was still there. The Joker inspected the room, which wasn't hard there were no windows or other doors in it, and Raven was the only thing in it. The Joker looked at Raven and asked, "What was that light?"

Raven emotionlessly said, "I did all I could to stop your plan." Her voice had no tone in it, not even the slightest bit of fear.

"What did you do?" The Joker asked.

"I fried my emotions, now I have no overwhelming rage." Raven said just as blank as before.

"You what?" The Joker yelled. Out of his rage he backhanded her, but to his surprise she still kept the same blank face. He wanted, no he needed to see her afraid. "You know when I'm done with you, I'll just kill you."

"I know. I've known that for a long time now." Raven said back to him, still with no fear.

The Joker hit her again, and again looking for the hint of fear he so desperately needed. He then looked to her, and still her face hadn't changed. The Joker being feed up with it pulled out a gun from his jacket pocket, and pointed it at Raven... still nothing "What's the use keeping you if you wont do the only thing I want you to do?"

"And what is that?" Raven asked emotionlessly.

"For you to fear me!" The Joker yelled.

"I no longer have emotions, I am not capable of fear." Raven stated like she was reading out of a text book.

The Joker eyed Raven over, there was no point in killing her, because she didn't fear him, but then again there wan no reason to let her live. The Joker gritted his teeth, and undid the handcuffs around her wrists. Raven fell like a brick to the floor, and the Joker grabbed her by the hair and pulled her out of the room. Raven felt the pain, but couldn't make a face showing it.

.... .... .... .... ....

The Teen Titans interrogated Harley for hours into the night, but in the end all they got were lies. Lies like, "Raven? I've never heard of a Raven." or "Wheres Mistah J? In my heart, dats were he is." Finally everyone got tired of it and went to bed leaving Harley tied to the chair for the night.

Starfire woke up at 4am and went looking for her muster when she bumped into the chair Harley was tied to and knocked it over.

"Hey!" Harley yelled, "Watch where ya goin!"

Starfire watched Harley on the floor, and the thought that she knew where her Raven was, and she wouldn't tell pissed Starfire off. Starfire was normally a really happy person, but another thought jumped in her head. 'She lays here unharmed laughing at us while Raven could have been hurt, or worst' Starfire grabbed Harley and flew up to the roof where she didn't have to worry the yelling waking anyone up.

Starfire stared Harley in the face, "I am only going to say this once. I care for Raven more that anything on this planet. Where is she?"

Harley yawned, "Raven? I don't know a... ahh what are you doing? Stop it, it hurts ahhh!" Harley saw Starfire grab her hand mid-sentence and she took Harley's pointer finger and turned in until she hear it break.

"Now if you do not wish to happen again you will tell me where she is at." Starfire threatened.

"If you think I would betray Mistah J your... ahhh!" Harley yelled as Starfire took her middle finger, and started turning.

By daybreak set in Harley was let with all her finger on her right hand broken and three on her left. Harley finally choose to talk when Starfire threatened, "When all your fingers are broken I will move to your toes."

Starfire made her way down from the roof with Harley, and they bumped into Robin.

"Wow what happened?" Robin asked when he knotted Harley's fingers.

"She decided to tell me where they are keeping Raven" Starfire answered leaving Robin speechless as they passed him.

.... .... .... .... ....

The Joker through Raven in the trunk of his car, and speed off into town. The Joker had one more plan on how to make little Rachel scared.

**A/N Wow kind of dark Starfire don't you think? Thank all you who reviewed. I love you all. I'm very subconscious**** about things like this, so thanks again.  
**


	6. Lateralus

**Chapter 6**

The Joker parked his car about ten miles away from Titan Tower, in a warehouse area. He walked to the trunk and popped it open. The Joker looked down at the emotionless Raven looking back up at him. "Here you are... you are free. Your powers should return in about two hours."

Raven eyed the Joker, 'Why was he doing this? I thought he was going to kill me in some twisted way.' Raven thought to herself.

"Hurry up and get out." The Joker pressed. "Your wasting my time."

"Why... why aren't you going to kill me?" Raven asked confused.

"Because... you wouldn't fear me even if I killed you, so it is a wast." The Joker explained, "But... you see you are my play thing, and you are defective... so I must return you, and get another."

"No... I wont let you." Raven said her voice still only louder than a whisper, still with no emotion.

"I think the orange haired one will do nice. HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAAHA!" The Joker laughed, and threw Raven out of the trunk. "Toodles." The Joker waved and drove off to the Tower, to Starfire.

.... .... .... .... ....

"Cyborg and Beast Boy, you investigate the warehouse Harley said was their hide out. Starfire and I will..." Robin explained the plan, but was cut off quickly by Starfire when she heard she wasn't going.

"Robin shouldn't I go?" Starfire asked.

"No Star. This is only recon, when we are sure that is where the Joker has Raven we will strike, but until then we are only sending two so our cover isn't blown." Robin explained.

Starfire didn't understand they weren't attacking now. The sooner they attack the sooner she gets to see Raven again.

.... .... .... .... ....

Raven walked in the direction of the tower. She knew she wouldn't get there in time to save Starfire, but she had to try. Every step toward the tower she felt stronger, she felt her powers coming back. With no emotions to control, her powers felt like they had no limits.

It must have been a good thirty minutes until she had enough power to fly, and after she was flying she arrived at the tower in only minutes.

.... .... .... .... ....

The phone rang at Titan Tower, and Robin answered it quickly. "Robin here." Robin heard the voice at the other end tell him about a bank being robbed on the other end of the city. "We'll be there in a minute." Robin debaited over if he, or Starfire should go. One person had to be here incase if Cyborg and Beast Boy found something, and the way Starfire has been acting lately made him rethink sending her. Robin walked Starfire's room and knocked on the door. When heard nothing in return he leaned to the door and in a voice just below a shout Robin told her, he was going to stop a bank robbery, he needed her to stay here incase Cyborg and BB needed backup, and he would be back shortly.

Starfire sat in a ball in the corner of her room thinking about Raven, like she always did when she was alone. Before long Starfire heard Robin shout about going stop a robbery, and it knocked her out of her trance. Her felt her face and found streams of tears where she had been crying unknowingly. "Raven I'm falling apart without you, please let us find you soon."

Not long after Robin left Starfire heard something in the kitchen, knowing that she and Harley were the only two there went to see what she was up to. When she reached the common room she heard shouting from the kitchen. One voice was Harley, the other Starfire had never heard before. Starfire waited lessening to their conversation.

"Mistah J! You found me!" A happy Harley yelled.

"Harley? What are you doing here?" The unknown voice asked.

"Oh Mistah J it has been terrible, Bird Brain kidnapped me why I was at da store, a'd Old Orange hair did this to me." Harley whined.

The voice was silent for a minute, Starfire could only imagine Harley was showing the intruder her broken fingers. Then the voice spoke up in a fiery rage. "What? No one hurts my Harley! No one! Where is she?" The voice demanded.

"I don't know they've had me tied here." A scared sounding Harley explained.

Starfire only knew of one person Harley was friends with, The Joker guy. Starfire readied a starbolt and fired it in the direction of where the mystery voice was. The blot flew through the wall and hit its mark sending the Joker off his feet.

"Hey speak of the devil." The Joker said as he made his way back up.

"You are the one who has Raven. Give her back to me!" Starfire demanded.

"Oh you want me to give back your little girlfriend?" The Joker laughed. "I tell you what, I'll let you take her place, you come with me and I'll let her go."

"That is not what I said. I told you to give her back." Starfire said readying another starblot.

The Joker laughed and put his hands to his sides. "I can throw green too toots" The Joker the squirted green acid out of the purple flower on his suit at Starfire.

The acid hit Starfire's arm and ate away it's arm band, but didn't damage the skin. "My race is much stronger than humans." Starfire informed angrily. Starfire then held up her communicator "Friends the Joker guy is at the tower."

"The Joker scowled at the teenage girl. "Take this." The Joker yelled and tossed a couple of bombs with a jester painted at her. They exploded inches from Starfire releasing their purple gas.

Starfire at once started coughing. The more she coughed the more she felt the urge to laugh. Starfire fell to one knee coughing and laughing, until she was only laughing. She couldn't stop. Starfire felt her heart rate riseing as she laughed.

The Joker watched and laughed himself. "Thats right... one nice big laugh. HAHAHAAAHHAHAHHAHAHAHA!"

The Joker heard another voice say, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." The Joker looked to his right where the familiar voice had come from, and was hit by a dark blast pining him up against the wall.

"Raven!" Starfire yelled as she could recognize the incantation anywhere. Starfire watched as Raven walked in the room with her head down and her hair covering up her face. Starfire felt Raven's healing glow surround her, killing the urge to laugh, and settling her heart .

"You!" The Joker yelled in rage, "You weren't suppose to have your powers back for another hour or so."

"Or so you though." Raven responded in her only above a whisper, emotionless voice.

Starfire ran up to Raven and embraced her in a deep hug. This was the happiest moment of her life, she knew all she needed to do was not give up hope, and her Raven would return.

As Starfire held her, Raven stood still hiding her face. "Raven?" A worried Starfire asked. "Are you all right?" The Joker then burst into laughter. Starfire combed her hair out of her face, and her eyes grew in fear. "Raven what has he done to you?"

"I just made her that way she was meant to be" The Joker laughed.

"Why would you do something, so terrible?" Starfire asked in tears.

"It was funny." The Joker replied.

.... .... .... .... ....

Robin heard Starfire's voice through the communicator, and his eyes widened. He had just found out the robbery was a hoax, it was all just to get her at the tower alone. Robin turned him motor cycle around and headed back.

Beast Boy and Cyborg heard Starfire's voice and they ran back to the T-car, and rushed back.

The rest of the Titans rushed into the Tower and found The Joker pined against the wall by a black force, and Starfire crying hugging Raven as she just stood there.

"Ah it is Guano Man Jr, and his team the Tater Tots." The Joker laughed. The black light around the Joker faded and he fell to the floor. When he looked up Robin was there to place handcuffs on him. "Oh no fair." The Joker pouted.

.... .... .... .... ....

The Joker and Harley where send back to Arkum home for the criminally insane. After a quick search of the Joker hide out they found what faze three was to his plan. The Joker had planted hundreds of pounds of explosives under roads that exit the city, and enough Joker Venom to kill the entire city.

Raven was sent to the Jump City Hospital, and after circulating human blood into through her veins she finally started to look like her old self again. All the Titans were forced to wait in the waiting room while they worked on Raven until finally a doctor emerged.

"Your friend is going to be OK physically, but she doesn't seem to show any emotions. It is like she is dead inside."

The Titans were hit with shock. "She... she is going to get better right?" Starfire asked.

"I'm afraid it doesn't look too go. She will most likely be like this for the rest of her life. She needs you all now more than ever." The doctor explained.

"No! No this can't be" Starfire wined.

"You can see her now, if you like." The doctor then led them to the room Raven was being held in.

Raven looked like she did before the Joker, except her hair was still long. She looked distant, like she was in another world, and this shadow watched over her body until she got back.

"Raven... It is your friends." Starfire said to get her attention. Raven turned to look at the, but none of her facial fetchers changed in the slightest.

Raven turned to see the people who she called friends walk in. 'One would think they would want to know what happened to me.' She thought to herself. Raven then greeted them with a blank stare and a whispered tone. "Hi."

"The doctors say you are going to be ok, and you should be abel to leave in the morning." Robin told her, replaying what the doctor said in his mind. "She will most likely be like this for the rest of her life."

"Aren't you glad to see us?" Beast Boy asked. As soon as he did everyone eyed him.

"Yes." Raven lied. It wasn't that she disliked seeing them, but she felt incapable of felling.

"Well I think we should let Starfire and Raven have time to talk." Robin said as he pushed everyone one else out.

As soon as they were alone Starfire burst into tears, "Oh Raven why did the Joker do this to you?"

"The Joker didn't do this." RAven explained. "I'm the one who fried my emotions."

Starfire couldn't believe it. "Why... why would you do such a thing?" She asked a little anger in her voice.

"I had to stop the Joker." Raven explained, "The Joker was planning on acting on my rage emotion, and sending me to hurt you, and the city. I couldn't let him."

Starfire looked into her blank eyes. "You did this because you didn't wish to hurt me?"

"If you love someone, you would never hurt them." Raven said

Starfire felt hope that her Raven would return. "Do you love me?"

Raven paused at the question, she could give her the answer she wanted to hear, but she knew Starfire deserved the truth. Raven searched herself for any feeling of love, anywhere, even if it was only for a second. "... ... ... I... use to."

Raven's answer sent Starfire crashing down back to Earth, tears formed in her eye once again. "Raven... I love you... We have been through so much... I refused to believe you couldn't love me back then, and I do so now... ... Please tell me you at least feel something for me... anything."

Raven felt a flicker of something she use to call love, but only for a moment. Raven slipped her hand into Starfire's. Starfire watched and smiled as she did this. It was Raven's unspoken way of telling her she still loved her.

Tears streamed down Starfire's face, only this time tears of joy. "That is all I asked for." She said happily.

Raven knew it was a long shot, but being with Starfire felt right. She couldn't feel a lot of things, but one thing she could feel was love, and that's the only one that mattered.

.... .... .... .... ....

The Joker sat in his cell in Arkum, He had underestimated his the orange haired girl, and Rachel's powers. The drug he kept her on to surprise her power had lost its effect way earlier than anticipated. 'Oh well' He though. The Joker would leave his cell and break out when he wanted to, but for now he was content in his cell next to Two Face's.

"You really though Buttman would just sit and watch you try to take over the city?" The Joker asked.

"... Shut up!" Was all the Joker heard fro the cell next to him, which threw him in to a fit of laughter.

.... .... .... .... ....

Through meditation, and the help of Starfire, Raven started to recover her lost emotions. Beast Boy said she was still dull as a door knob, in fact the only other person who could tell a difference in her personality was Starfire.

Raven thought if she would ever be the same again. It took her two months to crack a smile, and it still wasn't much of a smile. It would take time, and as long as Starfire was next to her, she had all the time in the world.

The End

**A\N Well finally I finished. Tell me how you liked it, and if you have any questions don't be afraid to PM me. Special thanks to all for supporting me from the beginning. There should be a poll at my profile for you to vote on what I should write next. To all my readers, I love you all. =^.^=  
**


End file.
